reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arceus The God of Pokemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptiles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Arceus The God of Pokemon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Komodo cobra (Talk) 14:47, June 25, 2011 Admin Your admin/rollback now. Congrats! TheBen10Mazter 15:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. The main page looks wonderful. Thank you for joining! The master of reptiles 19:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, when you said that you "wish to change the logo to something more suitable," did you mean you wanted to replace the old blue wikia "W" logo into something new? If that is what you meant, then yes! The master of reptiles 19:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It's me again. You have done a GREAT job so far. I like your edits... alot. I don't mind if you change any page in any way as long as it isn't vandalising, of coarse! The master of reptiles 17:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE! Please don't revert my edit. Because the main page was so overflowed with "div style dark olive green" color or whatever, I couldn't see the main page on my computer. Please leave the main page the way it is. The master of reptiles 19:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Arceus, I want you to go to my Blog Post, and comment there! I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 16:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello Arceus! Please check out my blog on the topic of infoboxes. I'd like to get the opinion of all the administrators here. Thanks you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reptiles Wiki Hello Arceus! You may have heard some talk going on recently about another Reptiles Wiki. Well, I'd just like to know if you'd be willing to give us a hand. For joining you will be given automatic administrator rights. The wiki is very organized and has some great pre-made templates to help you make some awesome articles! Despite what some may say, the wiki is as active as ever. Check it out for yourself: Reptiles Wiki. Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear back from you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) My blog post Please see this blog post. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh my, apparently you do not realize how long I've been a user on wikia. I used to have an old account, but abandoned it ever since my shame. Please, don't go against me, I don't want to mess with it for like, the rest of my life. Ever since I learned about the spotlight, I have always wanted to start a wiki that got it. And I learned about it long ago. When I'm gone, please keep the wiki going...The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Do you want me to create a better main page for Reptiles Wiki? I promise It'll be better than the current one =D -- 11:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Want to see what I've done so far? It's over here! The main page isn't done and ready yet so if you want to help, feel free contact me on my talk page. -- 10:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC)